


A Date With Plasma

by amazonstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Be gentle, Could Be Canon, F/M, this is like 5 years old at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko takes a Ferris wheel ride with the enigmatic N, only to find herself falling in love… until she learns whom he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With Plasma

“Would you like to take a ride with me?” N held out his hand for Touko and smiled at her. The lights seemed to make his hair seem a much more brilliant green color than it had been in the sunlight when she spotted him earlier in Raimon City and despite herself, Touko nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the Ferris wheel. 

 

The only word Touko could manage to get out was “Okay.”

 

The ride was amazing. From their vantage point, it was like all of Raimon City was laid out before them and Touko was enchanted. “It’s so beautiful out here.” She murmured. “I’ve never seen so many lights.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” He murmured. 

 

She looked at N for a long moment and then asked. “Is that really your name? N?”

 

“Put simply, yes.” He replied, tucking some hair back from her face. “And what did you say your name was again?”

 

“Touko.” She replied, shyly. 

He chuckled. “That’s a pretty name.” They sat in silence for a moment until the Ferris wheel came to a stop at the very top, giving them a view that could only be described as breathtaking.

 

“How beautiful.” Touko whispered, not realizing that N had come to sit beside her. “I’ve never seen anything so lovely before.”

 

“I thought you might like it.” N replied. 

 

Their eyes met then and before either knew what was happening, their lips met in a gentle kiss. For the longest moment, it felt like they were both flying.

 

Stunned beyond belief, she let out a breath and whispered, “Who are you?”

 

N smiled softly. “Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’m Team Plasma’s leader.”


End file.
